Caitlin the next generation of TIVA
by IstoleALLtheWAFFLES
Summary: meet, Caitlin, the daughter of NCIS golden couple, TIVA. This is how she gets arrested on her first day of junior high in America...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Aliens stole it

**Disclaimer**: Aliens stole it. There I was, standing in my backyard, when I was abducted and he at laser point for this disclaimer. However, I don't own NCIS

**Spoilers**: None yet, this is my first fic. You should probably look at LadyRynofSunnydale's _life is good. _That's my inspiration.

**Summary**: Just some stuff about Caitlin, daughter of TIVA. And her adventures in America after being in Israel for nearly 2 years. And how she gets arrested on her first day at an American junior high.

**Rating**: T

Caitlin

It was Caitlin's first time going under a metal detector. Although she had flown overseas many times, she had always gone through a gate. No-one had ever tried to take a weapon away from her before. No-one was ever dumb enough to ask why she always carried at least 2 knives. Her parents were Feds.

As Caitlin waited nervously in line to walk through a metal detector, she wondered what they might try to take away from her. Sooner than she had expected, it was Caitlin's turn to walk through the metal doorway. As she stepped through, it beeped loudly.

"Ok, kid. This way," a large security guard guided Caitlin to a small corner. A slightly smaller security guard came and frisked her. It didn't take him too long to find her Glock (thigh holster), a taser gun (other thigh) and the sharpened Swiss army knife concealed at her waist. The other security guards looked on in shock as the first, big guard took her to a small room and questioned her.

"Ok, little missy, what's your name?" asked the guard. As he spoke, his double chin wobbled grossly.

"Caitlin," said Caitlin, unsure if this guard would drag her to a police station and torture her for information. Probably not, as she wasn't carrying much.

"Got a last name?"

"Yes"

"What is it?"

"DiNozzo"

"Ok, Miss DiNozzo. Where did you get all these weapons?" inquired the guard, "and who were you planning to kill? You best be truthful, and we'll see what we can do about getting your sentence shortened."

"Where will you send me?" asked Caitlin, thinking of Gitmo, "and I wasn't planning to kill anyone!"

"Well, we would have to send you to Juvenile Detention, but just for a while. Say, where did you get all these weapons anyway?"

Evan though Juvenile Detention didn't sound too bad, Caitlin thought it best to play safe.

"I invoke my right to counsel. You can't ask me anymore questions until my legal guardian gets here."

"Legal guardian?" asked the guard, "where are your parents?"

"Israel"

"Fighting?"

"No, the get on well together"

"Well, we better go downtown now. C'mon kid, you're getting a free ride."


	2. Chapter 2

NOTE: THIS IS WHERE I'LL PUT NOTES AND STUFF

**NOTE: ** THIS IS WHERE I'LL PUT NOTES AND STUFF. ALSO NOTE, GIBBS IS NOW THE DIRECTOR OF NCIS, AND MCGEE NOW HAS HIS OWN TEAM.

"Where do your parents work, Miss DiNozzo?" asked the social worker. She was brought in because the budget was under review, and the D.C police department needed to look good.

"NCIS," answered Caitlin, wondering if Auntie Abby would get mad if they had to go see her, as Caitlin was staying with Abby until her parents get back.

"Ok," said the social worker, whose name tag (which was upside down) read Ellen, "We'll go down to NCIS and speak to them. I'm sure they won't mind." The social worker smiled at Caitlin. Caitlin smiled back. No point making enemies.

As they arrived at NCIS, (they being Caitlin, the security guard, 2 of the local police, Ellen the social worker and the school Principle), Caitlin led the way to the squad room.

"This is my parent's office. They aren't here right now," said Caitlin, sitting in Ziva's chair.

"Do you know where they might be?" asked the social worker carefully, aware that she was in a room surrounded by people with guns.

"Israel"

"Very funny, dear. Now where are they really?"

"I told you, Israel. If you don't believe me, then you should come see Gibbs." Caitlin got up and started leading the way to MTAC.

"It says restricted, darling. Now come back and maybe we can go find their boss….." The social worker looked a bit uncomfortable. The security guard and 2 cops were wide-eyed with wonder, staring at all the luxurious and comfortable furnishing of NCIS headquarters. Only the Principle, Mr. Cawley, stared straight at Caitlin.

"MTAC isn't restricted to me, and you're with me. And Gibbs is their boss, so we have to go there anyway. Come on, then!"

As the brigade of misfits made it's way through the restricted section that is MTAC, all but Mr. Cawley and Caitlin seemed to feel the importance of the place (Mr. Cawley probably wouldn't know important if it slapped him in the face, and Caitlin pretty much grew up in NCIS.).

They came to the end of the hallway and found what looked like a receptionist's desk, and a pair of very heavy double doors. Caitlin walked up to the "receptionist" (who was actually named Cynthia, and was the assistant to the director).

"Hi Cynthia!" said Caitlin brightly

"Caitlin…aren't you meant to be at school?" asked Cynthia, looking at the parade of adults who were crowded around.

"Yeah, about that. Well, see, we kinda need speak to Gibbs, maybe Mum and Dad…" Caitlin trailed off indicating to the cops. "It's important."

Cynthia sighed. "Gibbs, Caitlin and some other…. people need to see you." She said into the comm.

"Come in," was Gibb's reply….


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTE:** YAY AND THANKS TO MY FANS! I PROMISE TO KEEP WRITING! ALSO, I THINK YOU'LL NOTICE THAT CAWLEY IS A BIT OF A WANKER. HE'S JUST LIKE MY GEOGRAPGHY TEACHER. ALSO, LONGER CHAPTERS!

Caitlin pushed open the heavy oak doors and held it open for the crowd of nervous adults. Gibbs was sitting at his massive mahogany desk, and pushed some papers aside to make room for the bourbon and glasses he put on the clearing.

"Caitlin, it seems that you've gotten into some trouble at your first day in a junior high school. Is that true?" asked Gibbs. He started pouring glasses of bourbon, one for each of the adults. "There's a small Caf-Pow in the fridge for you. The big one's for Abby." Caitlin nearly flew at the mini refrigerator, consequently knocking over the large pile of _classified _folders.

"I hope your going to pick them up. They were alphabetized."

Gibbs finished pouring the alcohol and picked a glass up, gesturing for the other adults to do so. Only Mr. Cawley refused. Caitlin sat on a large mahogany chair, sipping her Caf-Pow contentedly.

"Now. Ma'am, gentlemen, perhaps you can tell what this is about?" asked Gibbs, looking at the two policemen suspiciously.

"Well, Sir…uh….Director Gibbs, there s-seems to b-be a ssslight c-complication with Miss D-D-DiNozzo here….." the security guard stuttered and trailed off.

"Oh, for Pete's sake, Caitlin was trying to bring weapons into the school!" Mr. Cawley cried. "The fact that a young girl actually has access to these weapons, and then brings them to school is just preposterous. Why, her parents should be punished!"

"As I'm sure Kate has previously explained to you, Special Agents DiNozzo and David are in Israel. She has been staying either here or with Abby Scucio, our lab tech and a close family friend of the family."

Mr. Cawley looked sternly at Gibbs, then at Caitlin. "Tell, me young lady, exactly what made you think it was a good idea to bring weapons to school?"

"Well, said Caitlin slowly, making sure she had her wording right. "Last night, Mum and Dad called me and told me that I should be prepared for school."

Gibbs laughed. Only the daughter of Ziva David could get that one wrong.

"Well, I was told to get prepared. So, I got prepared. I even sharpened my knife and cleaned my guns" Caitlin turned to the police officers. "Speaking of such, can I have those back? Gibbs gave me the knife and Abby gave me the taser. And I liked that Glock!"

The social worker gasped and sat down quickly. The other adults (except Gibbs) gazed at Kate with shocked faces and Mr. Cawley's face bypassed red and turned purple. Gibbs hid a smile as he looked at everyone else's faces.

"INCONCIEVABLE! This child is coming with me! You cannot allow her to stay here any longer!" With that Mr. Cawley grabbed Caitlin's arm and stalked out the door. Caitlin struggled against his grip.. Cawley twisted Caitlin's arm. She started crying. He got as far as the stairs when Gibbs rushed out the office with his gun drawn, pointed at Cawley.

"Cawley, let her go or my fist round's going through your right eye-socket!" Gibbs shouted. Cawley let go as soon as he saw Gibbs was serious. Caitlin, crying ran straight to the social worker who held her tight. Below, armed agents from the other teams of NCIS began climbing the stairs with their weapons drawn, advancing on Cawley. It was Agent George Samuels (AKA. Sammy-see DrawMeASheep's _sleepwalker_) who cuffed him. Mr. Cawley was then taken to the conference room while Caitlin and the others sat down in Gibbs' office. A few minutes later, a tall woman wearing black and white ran into the room at full speed at jumped on Caitlin.

"Auntie Abby….I can't breath!" she gasped.

"Sorry," said Abby, getting off her godchild, "are you ok? The people in the evidence garage are saying that the local LEOs were trying to arrest you, then some crazy lunatic man grabbed you and tried to take you away! Thank God that Gibbs was there!" Abby ran at Gibbs and hugged him.

"Abs!"

"Sorry Gibbs!" She cried. Abby started walking in panicked circles. The social worker and the security guards watched her. The two cops were observing the office like it was a crime scene.

"But what if you weren't there? What you the crazy lunatic man took you away and we never saw you again? What if he held you for ransom? What would Tony and Ziva do to me if that happened? What would I do to me?" Abby stopped running around in circles and hugged Caitlin again. "Thank god you're ok."

"There's a Caf-Pow in the freezer" said Gibbs. Abby immediately stopped pacing and ran to freezer. She messed up the knocked over files even more.

"Yes," said one of the cops. He was slightly taller than his partner, and he reminded Caitlin of David Bereanez (Angel from ANGEL and Buffy the vampire slayer, Booth from Bones). The Bereanez look-a-like's name tag said "Jacob".

"There is still the matter of Miss DiNozzo's weaponry. We really have to speak with her parents."

"Yes, we do. What's the time?" asked Gibbs

"It's 7:30 in Israel, so Mum and Dad and Grandfather should have just finished speaking with the CIA." Stated Kate in a matter-of-fact kind of way.

"Well, over to the tele-conference room we go." Said Gibbs.

**TBC-soon, i promise!!**


	4. Chapter 4

NOTE: I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT-PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW

**NOTE: **I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT-PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!! ALSO, I THINK I GOT THE NAMES MIXED UP IN THE LAST CHAPTER. SAMMY'S LAST NAME IS SAMPSON (I THINK). I WILL ALSO TRY TO DESCRIBE HER MORE.

As Gibbs walked into the telecommunications centre, he nodded to the support tech sitting along the side wall.

"Initiate contact with Tel Aviv," said Gibbs, his voice as loud and imposing as ever.

"Initiating contact" confirmed a second tech, "contact stabilized." The doors opened and Caitlin came in with her entourage minus the principle.

"Cawley is now in interrogation and Agent Sampson is now going to book him for assaulting me," said Caitlin. "Do you think we can pull off sexually assaulting a minor too?"

"Maybe," said Abby, still sipping her Caf-Pow, "But to charge him we have to show the tapes. He only grabbed your arm, but maybe…."

The big screen suddenly went blurry. When image cleared, Tony, Ziva and Ziva's father Abraham were standing in the Tel Aviv communications centre.

"Mum! Dad! Grandfather!" cried Caitlin, "How are you?"

"We're fine, darling. How are you? Have you enjoyed your first day in junior high?" asked Ziva, anxious to know how her little girl was doing. Ziva may be older, but her face was still beautiful and flawless.

"I'm fine, mum."

"Been good?"

"Yes mum."

"Then why are there 2 policemen and a security guard standing behind you?" asked Tony cautiously.

"Umm…yeah. I kinda got arrested." Caitlin looked down at the ground, her chocolate brown hair falling down around her face like a veil.

"Kinda? Did you get arrested or not? And on your first day of school!" Ziva's voice hid a hint of disappointment. Caitlin light brown eyes glazed over. She hated disappointing her parents.

"What for?" asked Abraham, "Why did she get arrested officers?"

"Oh…uh…carrying weapons" stumbled the smaller security guard.

"Carrying weapons?" asked Ziva, "can you really get arrested for carrying weapons in America?"

"If you're underage, or unlicensed, than yes." Answered Gibbs.

"But she's licensed!" said Abraham.

"Not legally," said Jacob the security guard, "You have to be 18 in most states, including this one."

"Why did you take a gun to school, Caitlin. Were you scared?" asked Ziva, her motherly eyes full of concern.

"No, it's just you told me to be prepared. So I got prepared!" Caitlin sounded a bit happier. Gibbs, Tony, Ziva, Abby and Abraham (cripes, that takes forever to type so I'm just gonna call him Abba, short for Abraham. Also, Kate is short for Caitlin.) all burst out laughing. Abby hugged Caitlin again. Everyone else just looked confused.

"Abby, I'm not going to able to breathe unless you stop hugging me!" gasped Kate.

"Well, I'm afraid we may have to charge Miss DiNozzo….." Jacob the security guard trailed off. Gibbs started walking towards the door.

"Mr. Jacob, maybe I can talk to you, in private?" He indicated for Jacob to follow him out. After both men exited the heavy door swung shut.

"How long?" asked Tony

"Until what?" asked Abba

"Until Gibbs "convinces" the nice security guard to just give me a warning," said Caitlin.

Jacob's partner and the security guard started looking nervous. After all, this was a federal agency. They wouldn't do anything illegal-right?

"When I got arrested for brawling in High School the principle came with us," said Tony.

"ActuallytheprincipledidcomethenhetriedtograbKateandtakeherawaybutthenGibbswasthereandhesavedher!" shouted Abby, speaking to fast to be understood. She was bouncing on her toes.

"I said, 'Actually, the principle did come, then he tried to grab Kate and take her away but then Gibbs was there and he saved her!"

"Caitlin Tali DiNozzo! You were attacked! Why didn't you tell us this before?" asked Ziva.

"Well….it's not that important! My wrist doesn't hurt anymore, and Agent Sammy has him in interrogation. We're trying to charge him with sexually assaulting a minor, but we don't know if that'll stick."

"Oh, I'll make it stick!" said Gibbs as he walked back into the room. The cop followed him. "I'll make it stick all right!

TBC-Very soon!


	5. Chapter 5

NOTE: THANKYOU 4 RADING THIS FAR

**NOTE**: THANKYOU 4 READING THIS FAR! AND YES, I LOVE DAVID BOREANAZ TOO…I'M SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE BUT MY COMPUTER BROKE AND WAS IN THE REPAIR SHOP FOR A WHOLE MONTH!! NCIS SEASON 6 PREMIERES N AUSTRALIA TOMORROW!!

The door to interrogation slammed shut as Gibbs strode into the room. Mr. Cawley jumped up in alarm.

"What are you holding me for?" He roared, "Just fine me and let me leave!"

Gibbs pushed Cawley back down into his chair.

"You'll be getting more than a fine, Mr. Cawley. I saw you attack I girl who I happen to be very close to. You'll be lucky to escape the 10 year jail term." Gibbs was talking aggressively.

"You can't put me in jail just for that!" cried Cawley, "No judge will ever allow it."

"Are you sure?" Gibbs put his face really close to Cawley, "'Cause I'm sure that I can find a judge who is really close to Caitlin. One that puts her safety above everyone else's. That includes yours."

Cawley looked around nervously. He seemed to realize that he wasn't going to get out of this.

"I only did what I did for Caitlin's own safety. She doesn't even realize the danger of what she did. This must be counted as child abuse or something!"

Gibbs' eyes went squinty. He walked out of the room and into Observation, where Special Agent Michelle Lee (she and Palmer got hitched but she's still Lee in the office….) was standing.

"Calm down, Gibbs," said Lee, holding up a fresh cup of coffee. Gibbs grabbed the coffee cup and took a sip.

"He hurt Kate. She was even crying," Gibbs growled, "Her grandfather has it in his ead to make her Mossad. Mossad agents don't cry."

"I think that was just for show, Gibbs. Kate is perfectly capable of defending herself when in trouble. She's the last one to break rule 9."

Gibbs couldn't argue with that logic. He put down the coffee and walked back into interrogation. Cawley opened his mouth but shut it again as Gibbs started to handcuff him.

"Mr. Edward Cawley, you are being arrested for the assault and sexual harassment of Miss Caitlin DiNozzo. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford one……(etc etc)."

And out the door they went.

SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS REALLY SHORT THE NEXT ONE WILL BE LONGER I PROMISE.

ANY1 WITH IDEAS SHOULD PM ME. THIS CHAPTER FOR MY FRIEND HEAJIN, WHO TURNED 14 TODAY!!


	6. Chapter 6

THIS CHAPTER IS ALSO FOR HEAJIN

THIS CHAPTER IS ALSO FOR HEAJIN!! IT'S STILL THE 29th!!

Gibbs pushed Cawley out into the hallway and off to prison. As they walked past the bullpen, Caitlin, Abby and the social worker looked at him. The security guard and policemen said something about getting back to work and left. So did the social worker, except she said goodbye first and gave Caitlin her phone number.

"If you ever need help darling, give me a call." And with that, she too was gone.

"So Kate," said Abby as the sipped their Caf-Pow and watched the sun set, "Do you think I should get another tattoo?"

Caitlin looked at Abby strangely. "Don't you think you're getting a bit old for that, Abby? You're, like, 35."

"My mental age is still 14, Kate. Never forget that."

"Well what does Uncle Tim think?" asked Caitlin. Abby and McGee had had a big fight and only just got back together again (about 5 years ago…..)

"Well….am I really supposed to talk about that stuff with him?" asked Abby, looking a bit confused. Why was she taking advice from a kid…?

"No. Of course not. I mean, it's not like you're engaged, or anything." Said Caitlin, scarcely hiding a smirk.

"Shut up!" exclaimed Abby, holding up her left hand so they could both examine the large diamond studded gold ring sitting on her ring finger. (Sorry but I need ideas for the next fic. Besides, who doesn't like McAbby? )

Suddenly, Abby's phone started vibrating.

"Hello?"

"Hey Abs" speak of the devil-it was Timmy McGee himself.

"What's happening, Timmy?" she said, not bothering to try and hide the brilliant smile.

"I can't be on the phone for long. Go online?"

"Sure." Abby snapped the phone shut and made herself comfortable at Tony's desk. Caitlin went to her own desk and signed on to her account.

_GothGirl: Where's Timmy?_

_BABYassassin101: Got me._

Suddenly a link popped up.

_**Probalicious wants to join in. Allow?**_

_GothGirl: Probalicious? I thought McGee's name was McGreat._

_BABYassassin101: umm…I maybe hacked into his account and changed his name._

Abby clicked on the link.

_Probalicious: Who hacked my account? My username is McGreat, not Probalicious._

_BABYassassin101: It was Dad! All Tony's fault._

_Probalicious: When I get my hands on him…_

_GothGirl: You wanted to talk, Probalicious._

_Probalicious: Yeah. Wanna go get dinner tonight._

_BABYassassin101: looks on in anticipation_

_GothGirl: umm…ok? What time?_

_Probalicious: I'll pick you up at 7:30_

_**Probalious has signed out**_

On the other side of the bullpen, Abby burst out laughing.

"Probalicious! That's a good one" she laughed. Caitlin looked at the clock.

"Abby! It's 6:15, you've gotta start getting ready." She cried. They grabbed their stuff and started heading for the elevator.

"Will you be ok on your own tonight, Katie?" asked Abby, wondering whether saying yes to McGee was a good idea. The elevator pinged open and they got in. It started going down.

"Abby it's one night, not a week. I'll be fine."

And so Abby and Caitlin walked of into the parking lot (thankfully, they walked AWAY from the setting sun-walking into the sunset would have been too much, don't you think?) and got on with they're lives.

THE END

PLEASE REVIEW!! IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR THE NEXT FIC, PLEASE P ME.

I WAS THINKING THAT CATLIN SHOULD GET KIDNAPPED BY CAWLEY WHEN TONY AND ZIVA ARE OUT ON A DATE. WHATCHA THINK??


End file.
